


The First Valentine's Day is the Hardest

by therunawaypen



Series: Harry Potter Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chocolates, Fluff, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Valentine's Day, first Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Valentine's Day that Severus has ever had a lover to share it with.</p><p>And said lover is not about to let him waste the day grading papers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Valentine's Day is the Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> First Valentine for Severus and Harry ♡ —anon

Nothing put Severus in a worse mood than having to grade essays. Honestly, the inane prattle some of these students tried to pass as knowledge on a topic...

He would have to buy more red ink next time he went into town.

“If you keep frowning like that, your face will freeze like that.”

Severus looked up from the stack of essays lain out before him. Harry was standing in the doorway, a brightly wrapped sweets box in his hand, “You don’t expect me to believe that nonsense, do you?” he drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Hardly, it was meant to be a joke. But you have a terrible habit of taking things too seriously.”

“And you don’t take things seriously enough.” Severus shook his head, turning back to his essays, “I don’t suppose you have to grade any ridiculous essays.”

“Nope.” Harry chuckled, “I find other assignments for them to do that doesn’t require as much writing. There are other ways for the students to show me they understand a new counter spell, and then _I_  have less to grade.”

“How Slytherin of you.”

“Thank you.” Harry smirked, setting the box on Severus’s desk (and, to Severus’s annoyance, on top of his stack of essays).

Severus raised an eyebrow, “And what, Potter, is this?”

Harry snorted, “They’re Valentine’s chocolates, Severus. It’s usually tradition for lovers to give such things on Valentine’s Day.”

The older professor groaned, “Is it that time of year again?” He grumbled, “No wonder the students have been increasingly nauseating today.”

“Well aren’t you romantic?” Harry chuckled, “And I was hoping _we_ could get “increasingly nauseating” later tonight with a Valentine’s dinner.”

“Potter,” Severus set down his quill, “I do not need to remind you that I do not _do_ “romantic,” I do not like sweets and I do not do public displays of affection.”

Harry only rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face, “You would not be the Severus Snape I know and love if you did.” He chuckled, “I know you don’t like sweet things, which is why these,” He tapped the box, “Are dark chocolates with a variety of liquor centers. And as for dinner, I thought I’d cook us a nice private dinner.”

Severus couldn’t help but smirk, “You? Cook?”

“I know,” Harry nodded, “It’s like I have a talent other than _not dying_.” He grinned cheekily.

“Nice to know that fame isn’t everything.” The Slytherin opened the box of chocolates, inspecting the sweets, “I don’t suppose these came from your surrogate brothers’ shop?”

“No, these didn’t come from Fred and George.” Harry picked up a chocolate, taking a bite of the sweet, revealing a creamy white center, “Mmm, crème de menthe.”

Without so much as a warning, Harry slipped the remainder of the sweet into Severus’s mouth. And, rather grudgingly, Severus had to admit that the bitter sweet dark chocolate did compliment the refreshing mint liquor quite well.

Harry leaned in a pressed a quick peck to Severus’s lips, “Now, you better be finished with those essays before seven, because that is when I’ll finish preparing our dinner. And you _better_ be there, or else.”

Severus smirked once more, “Threatening me into a date, are you, Potter?”

The younger man returned the smirk, “Always.”


End file.
